Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Wasitora
Summary: NCIS/Werewolf the Forsaken crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: World of Darkness with major changes- No Lunacy, Delusion, Pardox, Disbelief, or Disquiet, and the changling Mask is held up with their own glamour. Basically, whatever higher power was insuring that the supernatural world stayed hidden doesn't exist. There is still an Oath of the Moon but, Uratha can mate with one another, and no rule about not exposing themselves to humans….just common sense. NCIS/Werewolf the Forsaken crossover

Disclaimer: This is written purely for fun. No profit made.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Prologue

Wolf dreams were always so much more vivid than human ones. Scents and colors sharper and sounds deeper and clearer. Sometimes it was almost like he could taste the air. Tony slept in wolf form as often as he could. He would change after a tiring day at work or after kissing his one night stand good night. The smell of sex and musk on his bed a treat to his wolf nose.

But this dream was different. Not a dream of the hunt and blood, or sex and pleasure. He was in the middle of a city street, the buildings were distorted, more akin to what you would find in a funhouse or in the hisil. But Tony had torn out of his human skin under a Luna's not quite full face, under a gibbous moon, and the distorted reality on the other side was something he was familiar with.

He could be in the Shadow, but there was no scent and even the shadow had scents, things you didn't even have names for on the physical side of the gauntlet. The city he was in looked like the shadow of DC, but it was different, and split in two areas. It was full of people, humans, it looked like, but not just them. There were Uratha walking around as well, some in urhan form, some in Dalu, and even some in Urshul. _But no Gauru, _he thought, _Thank Luna, what a fucking mess that would be_.

On the other side the city was burnt and caked in blood and viscera. The bodies of humans and the People strewn around in various states of dismemberment. It looked like a war zone. _A war between the People and humans, or does something kill us all?_, Tony mused in that semi-lucid way some people have when they know they're dreaming but can't stop it, _I wonder how many Cahalith are having this dream tonight_.

Tony raises his face to the sky then and sees Luna's gibbous face, bright and blood red. It seems to get closer and closer until it fills his vision and it is all he can see.

Tony wakes to his own howling and the insistent ringing of his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The phone was expensive, sleek and high tech. Tony had never been really that into technology until he joined the Iron Masters, but he liked it. Abby had personalized it when he had got it, giving him a soft covered case with skulls and roses all over it. It was full of case notes, scores of women's telephone numbers, and some of his contacts among the Uratha of the city. Tony grabbed his PDA irritably, and answered without looking. "Dinozzo", he barked, the sound coming out slightly more feral than he wished but it expressed his mood clearly.

"Is there a problem, Dinozzo?"

The voice is rough and confident. The voice of someone who had been tried and tested and had not been found wanting. If you looked up the definition of hard ass in the dictionary Leroy Jethro Gibbs picture would be right next to it. Tony backpedaled quickly, all but bearing his throat to the man that was as much of an alpha as anyone had ever been.

"No Boss, what's up?" Gibbs didn't call in the middle of the night for no reason. Tony could already see that his weekend plans of sleep, relaxation, and carousing was going to be put on hold until further notice.

"We gotta body, dead marine outside some bar called The Wild Hunt , get your ass here." Gibbs rattles off the address quickly and efficiently before hanging up without saying goodbye. By then, Tony wasn't even listening.

His heart beat fast and his stomach roiled with unease. He knew that address. It was one of the more popular hang outs for the People in the city. Hell, it was one of his favorite hangouts. It was a good place to get together with friends and make new contacts with other Uratha. Considered Tur, or neutral ground, fighting was forbidden. It was one the places you could go to sort out problems with other packs, before disagreements turned violent, as they often did when the People were involved. All packs of the city were welcome at the Wild Hunt, Pure and Forsaken. The bar itself wasn't as important as the locus that sat in it. It was a painting of wolves on the hunt led by an antlered figure on a stallion, where the bar got its name, and where many wolves entered the hisil to discuss sensitive business that might get violent.

Through that locus was the true treasure of the Wild Hunt bar. It looked like a glade, with trees towering so far above it that the canopy could not be seen. Trees like that didn't grow in the flesh world and never would. In the center of the glade sat a fountain, its statues images of cavorting wolves.

The ghost wolf pack that ran it, The Devil Dogs, were all ex-marines and one of the most powerful packs in the city. Getting on their nerves was a good way to get your ass beat and banned from the bar. A murder in their territory was almost unheard of, especially if it was a member of the military, the Dogs always made sure any soldier that came into their territory was safe.

Tony threw his shirt over his head, pulled his jeans on quickly, and slipped into his boots. They were the clothes he had worn earlier while he was out, so they were expensive and fit to enhance his good looks, but he didn't have time to find something else to wear, so he simply threw his NCIS jacket over it. Gibbs didn't appreciate his agents being late and was known to deliver smacks to the back of the head. More specifically his head. He would have to make sure to at least beat Mcgee there or he would never hear the end of it from Kate.

His stomach still hadn't settled though. There were a lot of things that could go wrong tonight. Anything that brought the people to the attention of any agency, let alone a government agency was bad and against the rules set by the cities Parliament of Wolves.

DC's Parliament of Wolves was made up of the Alpha's of the pack's of the city. Every state in the US had one, and they were the People's only governing body. The Parliament only met to discuss major problems in the flesh world and in the Hisil. It was a loose alliance, made hard by the Uratha's volatile tempers but it worked. It had to, since it was becoming harder and harder to hide their world from the humans.

Grabbing his gun and ID, Tony exits his apartment, locking the door behind, even though he doesn't really need to. This was his territory, this building and a block to either side of it. Deals struck with the neighborhood spirits kept it safe on both sides of the gauntlet whenever he wasn't around. Of course, the humans in the building don't know that they lived in his territory, but subconsciously they do. They know to come to him when anything strange happens before they even think about calling someone else. They rationalize it as most humans do when confronted with something that can't be explained. That was one of the reasons the supernatural world had managed to stay hidden for so long. That and the fact that every group from the vampires, the Werewolves, to the Fae spent resources in the form of money, magic, and connections to keep the veil covering their existence.

The walk to the buildings parking garage was uneventful. It was early enough in the morning to insure that Tony was the only one awake in the building at the moment. "It is way too early in the morning for this shit.", Tony mutters irritably. He hops into his car quickly, a black 1966 Ford Mustang, one of his most prized possessions. The purr of its engine when he starts it, calms him considerably, but doesn't take away the worry still churning in his belly. Tony peels out of the garage not knowing what the day will bring, with the memory of his dream sitting like the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tony drives through the streets of DC in early morning sunlight, navigating his way through what little traffic there was so early. It was no where near rush hour, so the streets were relatively empty. He weaves in and out of traffic, relishing the opportunity to let loose the cars speed. He rarely gets to indulge himself. The heavy bass of Renegade by Styx, blares from his speakers.

Through the open windows of his car, city scents travel on the wind. They overwhelm even his weak hishu nose. The smell of road tar, a mish mash of foods, foreign and familiar, and the smell of the washed and unwashed masses. The hishu form has some of the weakest senses for an Uratha, but was far more acute than the average human. More than once Tony has been overwhelmed by the sheer amount scents that a city can produce. Every year he makes it a priority to retreat as far into the wilderness as he can to get relief. Kate, and Mcgee think he goes to Vegas or something, and drowns himself in liquor and whores. Only Gibbs thinks there was more to him than what he allowed others to see, and only Abby knew for sure, but then he knew a lot of things about her as well. A smirk crosses his face, _If only they knew_.

Tony doesn't even bother trying to remember Gibbs directions, and simply makes his way to the bar with easy familiarity. As the main Tur of the city, it had a constant flow of the People coming in and out of it all day, and he was just one of many. He went there monthly, attending the all Iron Master meeting held there. Lovingly called the Board Meeting, it was a place to share news and air grievances.

He remembered the last meeting degenerating into beer drinking contests after the main business was settled. His picture was up on the wall as one of the winners. Tony grimaced, Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about that one. One of his agents frequenting a place where a marine's body had been found. He could expect the third degree as soon as he stepped foot on the premises. He would just have to play it off. After all, he was Anthony Dinozzo, womanizer and carouser extraordinaire, did he really need to have a reason to go to a bar?

The neighborhood is urban, clean and orderly. The brownstone apartments have spotless front yards and are probably full of rich yuppies. A nice territory but what really makes the territory recognizable as claimed was the smell. It smells clean but when the wind blows a certain way you can smell them, the People.

Tony had never seen the area before the Devil Dogs had taken over but he had heard stories. When DC was known as the murder capitol of the United States and rivaled New Orleans in the number of homicides a year. The place had been just as crime ridden as any other. Then the Devil Dogs came and block by bloody block they took it back from the gangs and criminals. It was barely recognizable now, and murder was a thing of the past, at least till now.

Criminals stayed away, spirits of various choirs kept order amongst themselves and barely trouble on the flesh side of the Gauntlet. Having a pack of werewolves living there and many others going in and out would do that to any place. Tony sees the cop cars and police tape first. NCIS vans and the Ducky's morgue truck follow soon after.

The bar is situated only a few blocks from the beginning of the neighborhood. He parks a block away and gets out to walk to the crime scene, but even this far he can smell it. There's a certain smell the human body gives off when its been torn to pieces. Reduced to nothing more than meat and bone, it was a heady aroma to the wolf that lurked beneath Tony's skin. He shudders and leans against the side of the car to regain control of himself. Reigning in that first bloody impulse that came to mind when the smell hit his nose.

Tony loved being an Uratha, really he did. He healed faster, and was stronger and faster than any human could ever be. He had seen wonders and horrors beyond imagining. He had seen much of the world and survived it, all thanks to being something other than human. But one thing he would never be used to is how he couldn't help but look at the people around him as prey. The way people will sometimes cross the street just to get away from the predator in their midst that they could sense but not see and some women and even men throw themselves at him to get closer to the danger he represents. How sometimes when he lost control his eyes would change, his face would change slightly or his canines would get sharper.

As his connection to the wolf inside grows stronger, such occurrences have become common place. Even his coworkers, have begun to notice, although he does his best to suppress his predator nature when at work, but sometimes it comes out.

Tony regains control quickly though, he wasn't like some of the other wolves he had known that had to be physically restrained around fresh meat. His balance, the harmony between wolf and man was strong. It would take more than the smell of blood to set him off.

As he walks closer he is stopped several times by the police and asked for ID. They were pale and shaky, which didn't bode well for what Tony would encounter at the main crime scene. At the last set of officers, he sees Kate. Short with pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, Kate was pretty and feminine. Most men would be shocked to realize that she could probably hand them their asses on a platter if they messed with her.

"Hi Kate," he says the smile that crosses his face is flirty and comes without effort or thought. She frowns, pretty dark eyes narrowing at him. " You seem to be in a good mood Tony. I thought you'd be too tired to get about of bed after a night trolling for booty", she says sarcastically. He eyes her critically using a widening smile to cover the scrutiny. The skin around her eyes was pinched tight in pain, her already pale skin paler, and the beginning of dark circles was underneath her eyes.

"What's the matter Kate, jealous?", he teases her as he falls into step beside her. The teasing tone not quite hiding his concern. She hears it and her face and shoulders relax. Kate sighs, "Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Weird dreams. Like really weird, magic and fairytales weird." Tony frowns remembering the dreams he had experienced before his First Change.

Before he could ask her more, they were interrupted by a voice full of authority. "Dinozzo, Kate!", Gibbs barked from the mouth of the alley. He stood there in his light colored suit, spine straight, shoulders back, head held high, and ice blue eyes blazing. "I wasn't aware that I called you two here to socialize. Kate help Mcgee collect evidence, Dinozzo you're with me."

He turns away abruptly, not even checking to see if they were following. Tony shares a look with Kate before they part. Kate heading towards Mcgee and Tony scrambling to keep up with Gibbs. They head deeper into the alley on the side of the bar, to where Ducky and his assistant Palmer were studying the body.

Tony had been in worse alleys, this one was cleaner than most, but still smelled like spoiled food and other garbage. Now the smell was made worse by the added smell of rot and blood coming from the body. He steps around Gibbs to get a better look, while listening to Ducky.

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. An abattoir of blood and death. The alley walls were covered in blood and bits of organ, and the ground thick with pools of it. It seemed impossible that the human body could even contain the amount of blood Tony saw. The man had been handsome once, or at least from what Tony could tell from what was left of his face. He had been torn into savagely. His body covered in huge gaping wounds and the bottom half of his jaw missing. The only way they knew he was military was because of his dog tags still hanging from what was left of his neck.

"Well Jethro I don't quite know what to make of this", Ducky says, his voice slightly strained making his English accent a little thicker. "Petty Officer Landen has been torn apart but from what I can tell no man made tool could have done this. It looks like he was torn into by some kind of large animal." Ducky pauses and points to another part of the body. "And this area looks like a large section of it was torn off, but the size of the jaw that would have done this would have to be quite substantial. I won't really no more until I get him back to the morgue."

Ducky's voice was steady but there was an undercurrent of confusion. Tony wasn't confused though, he knew what had happened here even if he didn't know who had done it yet. The bites and the claw marks, too huge to be from a normal animal told him what he had feared was true. This body and this alley was the evidence of someone's shameful loss of control. Kuruth, Death Rage.

An Uratha had done this, it had to be. No vampire or Feral would dare to come into this territory, saturated as it was with the smell of the People. This man had been killed in the late hours, when the bar was closed and there was no one to stop it from happening. _But what the hell was he doing in this alley in the middle of the night?_ Tony thought's swirled around his head in frustration.

"Who found the body and called it in?"

Gibbs looked him over with piercing blue eyes before answering. "One of the bartenders opened up then came out back to dump some garbage a found him." He pauses, " I've been inside Tony, there are a lot of pictures of you. You've got some explaining to do." He turns away after that, leaving Tony to sweat. He rubs the back of his head ruefully, already feeling the smack to the back of the head he was going to get when they got back to NCIS.

Ducky kneels down and Gibbs follows to get a closer look. Tony shifts his feet nervously and starts to join them, before movement on the other side of the police tape draws his attention. When he sees who it is he can't help the smile that crosses his face, which she returns. It fades quickly but he saw it and she was glad to see him. He didn't think she would be, their last meeting hadn't ended well after all, and he still had the scar to prove it.

Cara One Last Cut was a beautiful woman and a powerful Uratha. Blond hair, green eyes, and a body to die for, mixed with the powerful physique and scars of a warrior. She was the daughter of the alpha of the Devil Dogs, and whenever she was in DC she spent time at the bar helping out. And once upon a time she the closest he had ever come to having a mate.

Cara turns back towards the bar and goes inside, her body language screaming follow me. _Fuck always on thing after another, I swear_, Tony thinks with a frown. "Boss I'm gonna go inside and ask the bartenders a couple questions. See if they remember anything about this guy."

Gibbs looks up at him, face blank. "Fine Dinozzo, but keep your mind on the job." Tony nods his head. He must have seen Cara and thought Tony just wanted to have an excuse to talk to a beautiful woman. "No problem Boss." Tony turns quickly and walks towards the bar, intent on his destination. Making sure to avoid stepping in anything or getting in the way of Kate and Mcgee taking photos and collecting evidence.

He finally reaches the door in time to see Cara disappearing inside. He follows his heart beating with dread and also a little anticipation.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life is very distracting. J But expect the next chapter soon. I hope you guys like and review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The place is completely empty, the chairs still on top of the tables, and dimly lit, and through the walls he can dimly hear the activity outside. The walls are a dark red, going well with dark wood furnishings of the bar. The bar is large and can easily hold at least one hundred people. But it's not a major hang out for the herd. It would be more popular with them, if it wasn't always full of Uratha. Being surrounded by a crowd of predators made most normal people uncomfortable and they didn't stay long. Most leave before they even get a chance to order a drink.

Even though its dim, he see's her as clear as day standing behind the bar, already pouring herself something to drink. He approaches and sits himself down on one of the stools in front of her. Cara doesn't look up at him, just tosses back the shot, pours herself another one and does it again.

He waits for her, doesn't say a word. She'll tell him when she's ready, after all that's what she led him in here for. He just watches, watches her put the glass down, recap the bottle and put it away, before she looks up at him. Tony frowns. She looks tired and stressed, its not just her looking out at him but her wolf as well, closer to the surface than he has ever seen it before. Her eyes are shuttered and her mouth usually wide and expressive and turned up in a cocky grin was pressed tightly together.

"Tell me." It's as close to a command he has ever given her. Cara didn't take kindly to people ordering her around, but she doesn't argue, which scares him more than he wants to admit.

"I know who killed your guy outside and I know why."

"What the fuck Cara….!

"Don't shout at me dammit! He had videos, proof of the People and he was going to go public."

"Who was it on the tapes? Who was stupid enough to get caught?"

"You know Little Mary?" He nods. Little Mary was a young Predator King , the omega of the Blood pack, who lived on the outskirts of the city. They would never set foot in DC themselves but often sent Mary to do anything that involved coming into the city. The only time their alpha came was to attend Parliament meetings before heading straight back. She liked city life more than they did, which was strange for one of Dire Wolf's children. They usually detested anything man made and lived in the wild places of the country.

That they could even co exist with the Pure in the city was thanks to their respective Firstborn totems. Out of nowhere it seemed, orders had come down from on high, from each of the Firstborn to their tribes, that from now until the world was gone, the tribes would be at peace with each other. And through them all the People were bound by the ban not to make war on each other. The wholesale slaughter and/or conversion of the Forsaken was over but the ban still left a lot of wiggle room.

The People still fought viciously over territory, ideology, and many other things. There were still deaths, but not on as large a scale as before. But at least another Brethren War would never happen again.

And when a Forsaken wished to join a Pure tribe the silver brands no longer needed to be burned away. Instead once you joined the tribe they become the burning brands of the Pure Renown appeared soon after initiation, and Mother Luna's gift of the auspice was gone . And when a member of a Pure tribe wished to return to Luna, his or her brands of Renown became silver, and the auspice was recovered.

She continues. "The little bitch was sleeping with him, gave him an up close and personal shape change and let him tape it. She said she loved him. I guess he didn't love her enough to keep it to himself. She called him here, tried to convince him not to, when she couldn't, …Well you saw." She pauses, sighs, and laughs darkly. "It gets worse baby boy. We can't find the copies. He sent them out already and there's going to be chaos out there. The Parliament is having an emergency meeting tonight."

Tony runs his fingers through his hair in agitation, gets up from the stool and starts to pace, turning his back to the bar. "It's too late for any damn emergency meetings. Whoever got the recordings will run them through a whole bunch of tests. Once they authenticate them, they will run it. Where's Mary now?"

He needed to get her away, she was young and inexperienced. A emotional situation like the one earlier, and he's not surprised she snapped. If she loved him enough to tell him about the People, then she was probably going crazy about the fact that she killed him. But it wasn't just her to worry about, but all the People now. Being dragged out in the open and connected to a murder was not the ideal way to tell normal people that there are shape shifters among you.

"She's dead", he turns back around quickly ready to go off but she stops him. "Before you start freaking out nobody killed her. She killed herself, 12 gauge shotgun right under the chin. She even used silver, I guess she wanted make sure it would work. She left a note confessing to the murder."

Tony winces, she didn't deserve to die like that. The silver insured that she wouldn't be able to regenerate. "You cleaned it up, right?"

She doesn't answer at first, just reaches down and retrieves the bottle from earlier. This time not even bothering to get a class, just taking drinks straight from the bottle.

"We were told quite clearly by The Matriarch herself not to touch anything. To let her be found. She's still in the apartment she rented in the Deuces territory by Marion Park. They let her stay there sometimes, you know how much of a bleeding heart Two Fists is. But the parliament is planning something big Tony, I just know it." She puts the bottle down, now half empty and comes from behind the bar. Her steps still strong and steady, her Uratha metabolism burning through the alcohol faster than she could ingest it.

He doesn't know what to say that, just watching her approach. The Matriarch was the head of the parliament and a frighteningly powerful Uratha. Along with her mate The Old Man and the rest of their pack, their words had a lot of weight.

He's still lost in thought when he feels her hands gliding up his arms, all the way up to his face. She searches his eyes as if she was looking for something. It seemed only natural to lean down and kiss her. It was familiar, and still made his heart race. But it was missing something, the connection that they had before, the fire was gone. She backs away, a sad but knowing look on her face saying she had felt the lack too.

Before he could say anything there is an increase in noise outside the door, and he hears Gibbs voice. Cara's back behind in the bar in one smooth bound, with a speed and dexterity more than human. He's right behind her, approaching the bar and pulling out his pad and taking down some fake notes.

"Lead them to Little Mary, that's the plan. Got it?" They're the last thing Cara says before Gibbs and Kate walk into the bar. Even to his hishu ears their steps are loud and when they walk in Tony is thanking Cara for her time and information.

"Thank you ma'am. You've been a big help."

Cara grins at him, taking sip out of the glass she just poured. "No problem officer."

He turns around to see Gibbs expressionless face and Kate's slight disapproving frown. As if he'd been caught tonguing Cara. He smiles, _If they'd been here a few minutes earlier_, he lets the thought trail off.

"What's up Boss?"

"Let's go Dinozzo. Ducky's already gone and we have to get all this evidence to Abby." His face is still expressionless as he talks. There's no way to tell what he's thinking and its beginning to make Tony nervous. He turns and starts walking back out the door, and Kate and Tony hurry to catch up. The crime scene has mostly emptied out, with a few uniforms still walking around.

The walk towards the car is done in silence. Gibbs sure and steady strides eating up the distance between the bar and his car. Tony makes to break off to head towards his own, but Gibbs voice stops him. Kate has already gone to the passenger side and had already buckled herself in. Bracing herself for the insanity that Gibbs likes to call his driving. Tony is vaguely grateful that he came in his own car.

"Tony, I haven't forgotten the explanation you owe me." Is all he says before climbing in his car, closing the door and peeling off.

"He's so gonna slap me on the back of the head." He mutters to himself. He walks the few blocks back to his car, feeling the eyes on him, and knowing that they're the spirit guardians of the pack's territory. He gets in his car still feeling them, but not scared of them. If anything he's reassured, the Devil Dogs haven't completely lost their touch. They would probably beef up security soon, their totem would demand it. He takes one last look in the direction of the bar before driving away.


End file.
